Stalker hits Salem
by antipodkayne
Summary: Completely re-written.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Touch of evil

--

Salem, Halloween evening, 2002

"She looks so fat nowadays", Jason Welles said while sitting on the locker-room bench and lacing his shoes. "Definitely not hot".

"Oh please." Disgusted, Shawn Brady threw his gym bag over his shoulder . "You have watched too much porn."

Jason grinned. "The filthier the better. Oh, I forgot, you´re Christian." Jason reached to touch Shawn´s cross-shaped necklace. "Nice."

"And you´re piece of crap."

"Hey, where´s you´re Christian tolerance ?" Jason .mocked.

Rolling his eyes once more, Shawn walked to the locker-room door. "Well, I must to stop this fascinating conversation and go to the Halloween party with Belle. Turn off the lights."

"Okay."

The door after Shawn. Jason took his own jacket, put it on and prepared to leave.

The lights went off.

"What the...? Shawn!" Cursing, Jason walked toward the door - or where he believed the door to be. He hit his leg and cursed more. "Shawn!"

The stormy wind tore the back-door open and the brown dead leaves rained in. Jason turned quickly around and saw the a dark masked figure against the outdoor lights.

"What the ...? Who the hell you are?"

The man - or woman? - stepped in. It was difficult to say , thanks to loose black clothing and a silver-coloured, face-covering ice-hockey mask.

Jason grinned. "Who´s that? It´s Halloween time, so I will say it´s some geek. Haha. Scary."

The figure did not answer, just walked toward Jason and raised the scalpel. Jason´s grin started to die. Of course it was only a joke, but...

"Look, geek..."

One slash and the killer cut Jason´s throat.

--

_Mad mad mad kill kill kill_

Celeste Perrault was walking toward the Brady pub, when the evil whispering voices reached her. She watched around her, but the medium didn´t see anyone, just red and orange bushes.

"What do you want?" Celeste asked wildly. "What do you want to tell?"

Only answer she got was an eerie, mocking choir:

"Salem Stalker took a knife

Jason Welles lost his life

When he saw what he had done

he gave his girl a deadly one"

Celeste started to run. And the mad, evil laughter followed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Waltz in the darkness

--

Brady pub

"Trick or treat?"

Philip Kiriakis turned around and saw auburn-haired Cassie DiMera. His lips turned to smile. "Treat, I hope."

Cassie had scarlet, rose-patterned satin-corset and matching panties, a velvet band with faux roses around her throat and high heels. Her make-up was dramatic, with yellow contact lenses and red lipstick against the pale complexion. "I took that as a compliment."

"Which it was." In his mind Philip thought that he was really falling to this sexy virgin, pure and sassy adopted daughter of Tony DiMera. "You look great."

"Thanks."

"Where´s Rex?"

Cassie tried clearly to hide her confusion. "At home. He´s ill."

_And we all know the nature of his illness, _Philip thought but he did not say anything. Cassie´s twin brother was psycho, and everybody knew it. "Can I offer a candy apple and something to drink to the Dark angel?"

Cassie laughed. "I would love it."

--

The room was gorgeously dressed, with the mahogany panels and greenery. Rex DiMera was laying on the bed, wrapped with the red bed-clothes and sleeping restlessly.

_He was walking the misty path, lined by the lush green bushes. Dressed with black from head to toe and a hockey mask on his face, he was going to kill someone._

_But who?_

Startled awake, Rex sat up and looked at his hands.

They were covered by blood.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Night of the masks

--

Brady pub

Cassie and Philip were sitting at the table, and Cassie was eating the candy apple like a happy little girl. Philip remembered that Tony had adopted the twins from the rather shady orphanage and the rumours told that they had lived difficult life before the lavishness of DiMera mansion.

"Too bad Rex is not here, " Philip said with a purpose.

"Oh yes, " Cassie sighed. "He loves Halloween."

"But?" Philip coaxed.

"He is ill." Cassie snapped, glancing Philip angrily over the table. "He could not come."

"Cassie, your brother beat up Shawn", Philip said gently.

Cassie´s lips thinned. She remembered how Shawn had thought "psycho" Rex had attacked his police parents - the attacker had been a local drug dealer - and began a fight. He had been saved by his grandmother Caroline, but not before Shawn got a severe beating.

"He deserves it after everything he has done! He attacked Rex and thought his cop parents would save his butt!"

Philip did not say anything. Cassie was right - sort of: despite his good points, Shawn WAS a hothead and his parents pampered him.

But Philip had witnessed the fight, and Rex´s rage, face and eyes had not belonged to the sane person.

--

"Janitor found him, " detective Thomas "Tek" Kramer said and glanced Bo Brady. "Friend of your son?"

"They were not exactly friends, just students in the same school," Bo said shortly, watching how Jason´s body was put to the body-bag. "The killer must have been covered by blood."

"Yea. Perhaps some geek wanted a bit of revenge."

"Perhaps". Somehow Bo had a feeling this was something else. "I must ask the psychological profile from Marlena."

"I will do it tomorrow." Tek let out a short laugh. "Quite a Halloween night, what do you say?"

"I just hope it is over."

"What do you mean?" Tek looked to Bo. "Do you think the kiiller has not stopped for this Halloween?"

"I don´t know." Bo took his cell phone."I hate to disturb Marlena but I need her help NOW."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Pure insanity

Marlena Evans Black´s apartment

Marlena was sitting on the rose-patterned sofa in her living-room, listening when Bo explained what had happened earlier in the evening. "I would say that you have a serial killer in your hands", she said when Bo stopped speaking.

"Serial killer? In Salem?" Bo made his best to sound sceptic, although he really wasn´t. Marlena wasn´t just his friend, she was also an excellent psychiatrist. "Great!"

Marlena lookd sympathetic. "I´m sorry, but this is the truth. I would also say - and this is very important - that your killer is mentally ill, which is uncommon among the serial killers. They are usually motivated by the sexual perversions, filth and sadism, not hallucinations. Our killer, on the other, is psychotic and motivated by the hallucinations, not fantasies, which are sending him to cleanse that filth. It is pure insanity."

"Pure insanity..." Bo tasted these facts. "What else?"

"Well, it is a man, 20-30 years old, someone without friends..."

"Sounds like Rex DiMera", Bo interrupted . "Isn´t he one of your patients?"

"Yes, he is. I can´t tell what we had spoken in the therapy, but he definitely fits to that profile."

"To the DiMera mansion, then. Thank you, Marlena." Bo rose and walked to the door. "Sorry to stop your evening in Tuscany."

"This is much more important, " Marlena said. "I am happy if I could help."

"You definitely could." Bo opened the door and went out. _Now I got you, you bastard, _he thought when he walked to the elevator._ You are going to the death row, Rex DiMera._

--

"Is your head still aching?" Mimi Lockhart asked. She and Rex laid on Rex´s bed, wrapped with the bedclothes. "Or is it better?"

Rex smiled. "What do you think?" He kissed Mimi. "You are my angel. YOU deserve the purity ring, not Izzy."

Mimi blushed. "That was truly sweetly said."

"Because it was true." Rex kissed the ruby in Mimi´s hand. A gorgeous red gem in a thin golden ring, it was Rex´s birthday gift to Mimi. "By the way, sometimes it is good thing to be genetically manipulated..."

Mimi started to laugh, and they kissed again, when someone opened the bedroom door.

"You can´t go in...!"

Bo did not care about the maid´s protests. "Well, well, well." He mocked, when he saw the couple in the bed, Mimi raising the sheets over her breasts. "Clothes on, Rex. We must speak."

"How typical behaviour for Bradys and Hortons. " Rex spat the words from his mouth. "You are all scum."

Bo looked Mimi. "Why you are with that DiMera criminal, Mimi?"

"Because she knows the quality. And she deserves only the best." Rex smiled.

"Unlike Jason Welles? Filth who needed cleansing?"

Rex shrugged. "Jason is filth, yea. Why?"

"He was killed tonight." Bo said bluntly and continued, without getting the couple time to recover: "Mimi, was Rex with you the whole evening? And don´t lie. This is a murder investigation."

"Don´t speak to Mimi like that!" Rex raged.

"Mimi?"

Mimi looked Rex. "Rex´s head was aching. He was in deep sleep, when I came, and I don´t believe he pretended. He really was ill tonight."

"So was our killer. He is mentally ill and profile fits to Rex." Bo watched how Mimi started to shake her head.

"No, he can´t be..."

"Look, If you have evidence, arrest me." Rex snapped. "If not, get to the hell of this house!"

"Oh, we will find an evidence." Bo turned around and walked to the door. "Before you´ll kill again, DiMera."

Bo walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Dark secrets

Next morning

"What a delight to see you in the mansion," Tony DiMera said. "Something to drink?"

"No, thank you." Marlena smiled. She did not really like this lavishly dressed living-room with dark mahogany panels but it could have something to do with Stefano DiMera, Tony´s late and not so lamented mafia boss father. "I came for Rex. I think he needs our help."

""What do you mean?" Tony asked, studying keenly Marlena´s face.

"There is a killer in the town, " Marlena said bluntly. "And the profile fits perfectly to Rex. If you know something, tell me, before someone else dies."

"Tell what?"

"If Rex is the killer, we must stop him. Please, Tony, if you something, tell me. For Rex and Cassie."

They were the magical words. "For Rex and Cassie." Tony sighed. "Damn you, father."

"What?" Marlena asked. "What Stefano has doing with this?"

"I did not find the twins in the orphanage."

"So what happened?" Marlena asked softly. She was a good listener.

Tony took a paper-knife from the table and hit it against his hand. "My father´s henchmen created and genetically manipulated them in the laboratory."

"What!?"

"My father claimed they were mine. I did not believe him, but they were so innocent, so.. damaged. So I took them, saved them to the mansion and said I adopted them from an orphanage."

"Does someone..."

"No one knows the truth. Well, sweet little Mimi, my son´s snow white queen may know the truth, but she is loyal to Rex."

Marlena tasted all this new information. "Do you know why Stefano created Rex?"

"For his best soldier. His pawn, the killer who would destroy his enemies. And Bradys and your husband have already made a great job to make Rex hate them."

"Oh my God." Marlena´s panic start to rise. "Belle and Cassie do not like each others, either. Could Rex..."

"I don´t know. Please, Marlena, try to save Rex before it is too late. There must be some way to save him." Tony´s direct gaze made Marlena to nod.

"Let´s find him now," she said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Race against time

--

Celeste Perrault´s apartment

"Salem stalker took a knife

Jason Welles lost his life

When he saw what he had done

he gave his girl a deadly one"

Celeste closed her eyes. The voices had come back in this morning, full of child-like evil. She took a red candle - red was colour of life - and lit it with trembling fingers.

"What girl you are meaning?" She whispered. "Tell me! Do you mean the killer´s girl or Jason´s girl?!"

The answer she got made her gasp for horror.

The red letters appeared in the mirror, the two words:

JAN SPEARS

"Oh my god! Jason´s girlfriend!"

--

In DiMera mansion Tony and Marlena had went directly to Rex´s room. Tony opened the door without knocking.

"Rex..." he began and closed his mouth almost immediately.

The room was empty.

"Someone is in the shower," Marlena said. The sound of water made Tony to march to the bath-room door and open it. "Rex!"

Mimi´s head popped from the shower. "What! Sorry, Count, Rex is... I left him to the bed. Is he not there?"

"Oh my god, " Marlena said.. "I must to call to John." She started to search her cell-phone.

"No!" Tony tore it from Marlena´s hand. "John would kill him!"

"I´ll explain everything to him", Marlena said. "He was once brainwashed by Stefano." Marlena took the phone back and searched the number.

Meanwhile Mimi had came from the bath-room, dressed with the bathrobe. "What has happened?" she asked.

Tony hushed her to be quiet.

"John, it´s Marlena. I need your help."

--


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Phoenix legacy

DiMera mansion

"He said he was innocent and Jason was turd who was probably killed by some fat geek."

Mimi was sitting on the Rex´s bed. She watched Marlena pleadingly."Is Rex in trouble?"

Marlena nodded.. "Yes, he is." Marlena watched out of the window. "And he is going to strike again."

--

Salem place

Jan Spears was not utterly devastated by the death of her boy-friend, but she had used his death for an excuse to get a free day from her studies and go to shopping. After all, SHE was not dead and there was much better-looking guys in Salem than Jason., like nutso Rex and his favourite, Shawn Douglas Brady. Shawn had always been nice to him, unlike Jason. Only thing she needed was to make Shawn forget Belle and the stoopid virginity rings.

Jan was sitting at the cafe table and drinking soda when she got a message. She read it... and what she saw made her smile.

"_Hi, Jan_. _I´m so sorry for Jason. We can talk about it if you want_. _Do you want to meet? I think you may need a friend right now. Shawn_"

Jan felt both untypical shyness and a first taste of victory. Well, well, welll, nice boy like Shawn wanted an interesting girl. She answered quickly:

"_Sure. Where we gonna meet_?"

"_In St. Luke´s_?"

Jan chuckled. "Are you going to pray for me..." she said and answered: "_Sure. I come right away."_

_--_

Cassie was sitting in front of her PC when she felt first shock wawe. It was not painful, not even scary, especially when she knew what it was: Rex was trying to reach her.

Cassie closed her eyes and concentrated.

_Jan Spears stood in the midst of the tombstones. She turned around, smiling, she was going to greet someone... but what she saw made her scream. The knife sink to her body, viciously and repeatedly, and Jan, spattered by blood, fell to the open grave._

Cassie´s eyes - same green eyes than her twin brother had - were opened. "NO!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Puppet on a chain

Di Mera mansion

"Rex suspected that Stefano´s henchmen had tampered with his genes so he could later suffer from some illness."

Mimi was sitting on the sofa at the living-room and speaking to Marlena, John, Bo and Tony. Hope were in the phone warning everybody in the line of danger from Stefano´s new killer.

"He was right. " John said. "He is super-intelligent, highly dangerous killer with the genetically manipulated strength and purposefully caused mental illness and psychosis."

"But it is not his fault!" Mimi said.

"No, " Marlena said. "But it does not make him any less dangerous".

"By the way, Cassie and Rex has special connection." Mimi added. " They can... see through each other´s eyes and communicate telepathically."

"What!? Marlena said.

"I forgot it," Tony said. "We can use Cassie as human radar."

"Where is Cassie, by the way?" John asked. "Somewhere helping her twin?"

--

Cassie ran in the midst of the graveyard and tried to find her brother. "Rex, please, where are you!?"

Then she saw him.

Rex stood in the front of big rhododendron bush, his chestnut faux leather jacket almost matching red and orange leaves. He stared to the emptiness, and his hands were covered by blood.

"Rex!" Cassie ran to her twin. "Come, we must go to father!"

--

"He must be arrested", Bo said third time.

"Can´t you see that he is not even conscious!" Cassie snapped.

Cassie had helped Rex to his own room. He was laying on the bed, in deep sleep

"He is highly dangerous, ticking time bomb, " John said. "Ready to destroy us all."

" He is also innocent victim of Stefano," Mimi said. "Dr Evans, you must to help him, please! That will save everybody!"

"Help a murderer?" John said.

"Odd that Stefano´s mercenary man accuses another killer," Cassie said.

"Touche", Tony said.

John looked at them furiously, then she turned back to Marlena. "No way, Doc, it´s too dangerous!!

"John, they are right", Marlena said. "it´s the only way. I am a grown-up woman and a psychiatrist who has helped police for years. We are taking all the precautions."

"You are keeping him here?" John said. "In DiMera mansion?"

"Yes," Marlena said. "We will begin anti-psychotic medication right now. It is more human and effective than tie him up, while he is fully conscious."

"But he is sleeping, "John mocked.

"My brother must sometimes reload his batteries", Cassie said. "When he´s exhausted he goes to this... trance and sleeps hours."

"Killing people is tiring", John said.

"I don´t know, " Cassie said. "You tell me, mercenary man."

"Stop this, " Marlena said. "I will prepare the right medication. Even if he is unconscious, it can be injected to him. John, keep Rex on eye. I will come back so soon than I can."

"Well. At least this is now over, " Bo said, when Marlena had gone.

John looked him oddly.

"I believe this is anything but over."

"What do you mean?" Bo asked.

"I believe the murders have just started."

Everybody looked at Rex.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The harvest of blood

Salem Place in Thanksgiving day

"How it is going?" John asked. "Rex´s medication does not work, does it?"

Marlena smiled. "Patient/doctor confidence. I can´t tell to you anything else except..."

"Except?"

Marlena smiled. "That you are wrong. Medication works, slowly but surely. Rex is locked in his room, he is sedated and can´t hurt anybody."

"Hm, " John said gruffly. "He is still the killer."

"No more than you are", Marlena said gently.

"Good point," John said gruffly and Marlena laughed.

During their conversation they had walked to the enormous pinata, which was hanging outside Cafe. A group of children, supervised by a woman dressed as a Puritan, tried to hit it, but without much effect.

Only thing they caused was something bright and red to fall to to the pavement.

"Look! The pinata is bleeding!" one of the children shouted.

The woman dressed as a Puritan took the stick and hit the pinata. With force.

The blood-covered body of young woman fell to the pavement, causing Marlena to scream.

"Cynthia!"

She did not get answer. Cynthia Austin´s blue eyes stared to the sky without recognizing anything.

Ever again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Blood moon

Penthouse, Marlena´s bedroom

"So if Rex is not the killer, who is?" Belle watched Marlena.

"I don´t know." Marlena confessed. "Rex may have found Jan´s body and that would explain the blood in his hands. But Cassie has told she and Rex had connection when Jan was murdered, that she SAW the murder in Rex´s eyes. Did Rex witness the murder? Don´t understand me wrong, Rex is a ticking time-bomb needing therapy and medication, but not necessarily the Stalker."

Belle thought the information. "So who is it? Could Rex remember it?"

"I hope so, " Marlena said. "But if so, be very careful, honey. I don´t want you to be hurt. EVEN if this killer targets people like Jason, Jan and Cynthia."

"But who could it be?"

--

Cassie and Philip were walking to the Brady pub, when Cassie suddenly stopped and said:

"Look at that!"

The orange red full moon was rising over autumnal Salem.

"Eerie," Cassie said. "What my genius brother would say about that?"

"Or Celeste", Philip said. "Nothing good, I think."

"I can tell it."

Celeste stepped from the shadows, looking serious and watching the young couple keenly.

"That kind of moon is called Blood moon. It means that the killer´s reign of terror is not over... and he is is going to strike again. Tonight."

--

"Try to relax, Rex." Marlena said. "Close your eyes and think only my voice."

Rex, sitting on the chair in his room, did like Marlena suggested. They were alone in the room.

"Go back in time to day when Jan Spears was killed. You are in the graveyard and witness murder of Jan Spears. What do you see?"

Something moved behind the window, but neither one noticed it.

"I see Jan," Rex said. "She turns around and smiles. She sees someone.. someone she doesn´t like or expect. A man has has a knife in his hand and he stabs her. Repeatedly and viciously. He is cleansing her with his knife."

"Cleansing her?" Marlena repeated. "Rex, do you see the killer´s face? Who is it?"

.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Cloud of danger

"Who is the killer, Rex? Do you know him?" Marlena´s voice showed her emotional strain.

"No. He is a stranger to me." Rex eyes were now open and they had a staring look.

"What he looks like?"

"Normal-weighed, tall, dark hair and eyes."

Marlena was puzzled. Something was wrong, but she did not know what. "How he is dressed?"

"He has dark clothes. They are covered by Jan´s blood, and he takes them away behind the bushes. There is other clothes under them. He puts the blood-covered clothes to the bag and disappears."

"Does he not see you?"

"Yes,."

Marlena stared to Rex. "Why he does not kill you?"

"He knows that I am the one who is blamed."

"But... "

Sound of clattering metal made Marlena look to the window. She saw a dark shadow moving, and quickly she rose and walked to the door.

"Bo! John! Would you come here! Quickly!"

Bo and John, who were asked to wait in the living-room, ran quickly to the upstairs.

"What is it?" John asked.

"I think someone was behind the window. Listening to us."

Both men took their guns and Bo approached the window carefully. He pulled the heavy red curtains away and showed the moonlit blue sky.

"There is no one here. "

"He has used the fire escape," Marlena said.

"He has gone now", Bo said. "What Rex said?"

"It´s all in the tape-recorder," Marlena said. "But first I must wake up Rex. There is something very odd in this all."

--

"Why the killer did not finish his witness?" Bo asked. "It does not make any sense."

They had listened the recording in the living-room of the mansion.

"He is the missionary killer, a murderer who chooses "deserving" victims," said Marlena. "But you are right, this may cost his life."

"Perhaps he trusts that Rex does not hurt him," John said. "Perhaps the killer is a woman. Perhaps it´s Cassie."

"Cassie has an alibi." Marlena said. "She was with Mimi and Rex, when Cynthia was killed. And I really believe the killer is a man."

"And we must find him soon," John said. "Before he murders his next "deserving" victim."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The last night

"Celeste said the killer claims his next victim tonight, " Cassie said. "What if he tries to kill you?"

Rex laid on the bed, fully dressed, and smiled. "Why would he kill me? If he cleanses the streets, class-act like me is safe."

"Rex!" Cassie snapped. "Why would he leave a witness alive?"

Rex laughed. "He doesn´t. Serial killers don´t operate like that."

"So he is going to kill you you? "

"Tonight."

--

Cassie stared at his twin.

"Rex, if he is going to kill you..."

"I will be waiting, unlike the others." Rex interrupted her and kissed Cassie´s forehead. "I love you, twin. Nothing will ever separate us - including the Salem Stalker."

"Why he did not kill you before?"

Rex smiled wickedly. "He had no time. Someone came and he had to escape. He just had to hope that I would be blamed, that I would not remember him, and he would have perfect time to kill Cynthia. He is very intelligent.."

"Did you remember it all tonight?"

Rex nodded. "And I know who the killer is."

--

Stalker was climbing the metallic ladders toward the well-lit window of Rex DiMera. Behind him, the blood moon lit the night with the odd brightness.

--

"You apparently said in hypnosis you don´t recognize him." Cassie.protested.

"I said that I have never seen him." Rex corrected. "And it´s absolutely true. But he remembered someone.. someone who had changed his looks."

"Who?"

"Me.", a voice said.

Cassie looked behind him.

A young man, dressed in black from head to toe and a scalpel in hand, walked toward them.

"You!" Cassie said.

Rex rose from the bed and pulled Cassie behind him. "Look, this is between you and me..."

"You can´t destroy my mission," the Stalker said. "So you both must die tonight."

--

Next: Stalker revealed


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Truth revealed

"Philip!" Cassie said. "It can´t be you!"

"Why?" Philip asked."Because we were together in Halloween night? Or tonight? I killed Jason and came to pub, where I met you. And tonight... I had perfect time to drink Irish beer with my sexy virgin and go to the DiMansion.

"But weren´t those people once your friends..." Cassie tried. Philip smiled smugly.

"I have no friends. Jason, Jan, Cynthia - they were filth. They destroyed everything between me and Chloe. Shawn is so holier-than-thou. I like you, Cassie, I really like you, but now I must to kill you both."

Cassie screamed when Philip made a quick slash toward Rex. He had under estimated Rex´s quick reflexes, though: Rex managed to grap Philip´s wrist, and momentarily they lookedt each others to the eyes: a trained marine and Stefano´s genetically manipulated killer. Then Philip tried to hit Rex to the throat with his free fist, but again Rex prevented it. Both young men fall to the floor, Rex holding Philip in the iron grip.

Cassie started to scream: "Help! Help!" and, jumping over bed, ran to the door. "Help us!"

"I don´t go to the Death row, "Philip hissed.

Rex throwed his scalpel away. "I´m sorry, Philip. I really am."

--

"I don´t understand how it could be Philip, " Mimi said. She and Rex and Cassie sat on the living-room, drinking coffee and speaking. Rex and Cassie had already told everything to the police, and when they had gone, taking Philip with them, Rex and Cassie and Mimi had been too excited to go to sleep.

"It was quite simple, actually, " Rex said. "It couldn´t been Shawn. Even I thought I was the killer, but when Cynthia died..."

"I knew you are not the killer, " Mimi sighed, and sit on Rex´s lap. When they kissed, Cassie sighed. "But my boyfriend is the serial killer." She rose. "I´ll go to sleep. IF I can sleep before the morning. Good night."

Rex looked Mimi to the eyes. "How about you?"

"I´m tired, too."

"Servants can wash the coffee cups tomorrow."

Behind the window the blood moon started to loose it´s orange red colour.

One of Celeste´s premonitions was prevented.

--

THE END.


End file.
